


andy doesn't know what gay people are

by roguerey



Category: Twin Peaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguerey/pseuds/roguerey





	andy doesn't know what gay people are

"What are gay people?" asked Andy.

"We are!" said Harry and then kissed Cooper.


End file.
